The invention relates to a packaging blank. In particular, the invention relates to a packaging blank capable of forming a display carton having an internally reinforced hanger panel. The invention further relates to a display carton formed from the blank that includes a hanger panel that is internally reinforced by a pliable reinforcing sheet and that includes a hanging means. Still further, the invention relates to a method of constructing the display carton from the packaging blank on an in-line apparatus wherein the pliable reinforcing sheet is die-cut and adhered to the hanger panel of the packaging blank.
Conventional display cartons include front panels, back panels, side panels (e.g., left and right side panels), a hanger panel, and closure panels for containing and displaying various products. As known to those skilled in the art, packaging is typically formed from packaging blanks, or blanks for short. It will be understood that as used herein the term xe2x80x9cblankxe2x80x9d refers to a folding carton having undergone cutting and creasing operations, but not yet having undergone folding and gluing operations. The blank may be formed of cardboard, rigid paper, flexible plastic, or similar products made of paperboard or plastic. In particular, the packaging industry favors the use of one-piece flexible blanks, which are readily incorporated into automated processes for forming display cartons. It will be further understood by those skilled in the art that the dimensions, or measurements for cartons will be expressed in the order of length (L), width (W), and depth (D), wherein L is typically the larger dimension at the open end of the carton, W is usually the smaller dimension at the open end of the carton, and D is the distance between the open ends of the carton (e.g., Lxc3x97Wxc3x97D). It will also be understood that the term xe2x80x9cpanelxe2x80x9d refers to the major component part of a folding carton and defines the major outer or partition elements of the blank or carton. In addition, it will be understood that the term xe2x80x9cproduct panelxe2x80x9d may refer to either the front panel or back panel. The term xe2x80x9cflapxe2x80x9d refers to a secondary carton element that is typically hinge-connected along a free edge of a panel or another flap. xe2x80x9cTabxe2x80x9d refers to a tertiary element of the blank or carton that is generally hinged to a portion of a free edge of a panel or flap, or struck from within the plane of a panel or flap. Finally, the term xe2x80x9cflangexe2x80x9d refers to a special use flap that is commonly used to describe a flap extending outwardly off the top or side edge of a panel.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, retailers typically hang display cartons containing goods on merchandise racks for viewing by potential consumers. In general, display cartons include a hanger panel extending beyond a front or back panel of the carton. The hanger panels may include cut-outs or openings in the hanger panel adapted to receive projections extending outward from a display rack. Display cartons, and especially display cartons having windows for viewing the contents of the carton, provide an efficient means to display goods because the cartons effectively utilize available shelving space. In other words, cartons can be hung on racks, for example, a peg board having horizontally projecting prongs, such that the cartons are consecutively aligned one behind the other on individual prongs, thereby maximizing shelving space. See FIG. 1. In this fashion, display cartons are readily removable by potential consumers for viewing or purchase.
As a result of the continuing removal and replacement of display cartons by potential consumers, conventional hanger panels forming part of the display carton are often destroyed. Common solutions to the destruction of hanger panels include increasing the weight of the paperboard used for the whole package or external plastic reinforcement hooks that are adhered to the hanger panel. In particular, conventional cut-outs (e.g., slots, holes, etc.) in the hanger panel are often ripped after repeated removal and replacement of the cartons, thereby destroying the means with which to hang the cartons.
Nevertheless, the use of heavyweight paperboard or external plastic hooks present additional considerations and problems. For example, the use of a heavier paperboard for the whole package increases the costs associated with manufacturing the display cartons. Further, the use of plastic reinforcement hooks secured to the exterior surface of the hanger panel increases the overall hanging depth of the display carton, thereby reducing the number of cartons that can be displayed on a merchandise rack. Additionally, the external plastic hook detracts from the aesthetic appeal of the display carton and increases the labor associated with manufacturing the display carton (e.g., additional labor step in attaching the hooks to the carton).
Thus, a more attractive option is to enhance the reinforcement provided in the hanger panel without increasing the overall size of the display carton, thereby minimizing product waste resulting package detritions, reducing costs associated with the manufacture of the display carton, and providing an aesthetically appealing display carton.
Conventional methods for manufacturing display cartons typically include the steps of die-cutting a cut-out in an external reinforcement means (e.g., external hook) on one in-line apparatus, transferring the reinforcement means to a second in-line apparatus, and then securing the external reinforcement means to a hanger panel of a packaging blank on a separate in-line apparatus. This method is labor intensive and requires the use of two separate apparatuses.
Accordingly, a more attractive option for manufacturing display cartons having reinforced hanger panels is to perform the die-cutting step on a reinforcement means and the securing step on a single in-line apparatus.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a blank capable of being constructed into a display carton having a reinforced hanger panel, and preferably, an internally reinforced hanger panel.
Another object of the invention is to provide a packaging blank that can be readily incorporated into existing in-line processes without the need for off-line die-cutting and sizing stations for reinforcing a hanger panel on a display carton.
Yet another object of the invention is the provision of a display carton formed from a blank that provides reinforcement to a hanger panel, and preferably an internally reinforced hanger panel, in order to reduce the incidence of product waste resulting from carton deterioration.
A further object of the invention is to provide a container having a reinforced hanger panel that includes a means for hanging the carton.
Another object of the invention is to maximize the durability of a display carton.
Still another object of the invention is to maximize the aesthetic appeal of a display carton.
A further object of the invention is to increase the manufacturing efficiencies associated with constructing display cartons having reinforced hanger panels.
The invention meets these objectives with a packaging blank capable of forming a display carton having a hanger panel that is reinforced, and preferably internally reinforced, by a pliable reinforcing sheet. In particular, the invention is a packaging blank having a reinforced hanger panel that define a means for hanging the carton. The invention further meets these objectives with a method for reinforcing the hanger panel that accomplishes the steps of forming a window and a reinforced hanger panel on a single in-line apparatus.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages of the invention and the manner in which the same are accomplished will become clearer based on the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings in which: